Aquello que nos callamos
by summerlilies
Summary: Quería gritar. Gritarle a la vida todas sus injusticias; –vamos a olvidarnos unas horas... –. Lo último que cruzó su mente antes de caer envuelta en el frío abrazo de la soledad fue el sabor amargo de aquellas palabras nunca dichas. Touken.
1. Las injusticias

**Aquello que nos callamos**

Uno: _Las injusticias_

* * *

 **E** n noches así, noches de frío y silencio, podía apreciar la calidez de unos pocos rayos de sol. Pero los días eran largos… cuan largos. Era Noviembre, supuestos días de invierno de efímera vida. Así que no lo entendía, como era que este invierno se sentía de lo más largo. Frustrada, había llegado a la conclusión de que por más que las manecillas del reloj giraran a la derecha o la izquierda, el tiempo nunca lo volvería a sentir de la misma manera.

No en su ausencia.

Los días siempre serían largos, fuera invierno o fuera verano; los rayos de sol no calentarían su piel, estuvieran a 30 o -10. No cuando su ausencia le palpitara con capricho en el pecho.

 _PorquémedejastePorquémedejaste_

Su ausencia la perseguía por cada rincón del Café, que le sabía a la calidez de cappuccinos con su nombre. Sentía el calor de las tazas de café colarse por la punta de sus dedos, tan parecidos al descuidado roce de su piel sobre tazas de cerámica. Como ansiaba reemplazar la voz del idiota de Nishiki con la suya, era menos molesta al decirle las órdenes –y mucho más amable–. Lo peor es que no solo le afectaba a ella –" _cuando crees que regrese mi hermanito?"_ –, pues al irse había dejado un espacio vacío en el sillón junto a Hinami que ella no podía llenar. Cuando se fue de sus vidas se había alejado sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse a contemplar lo que dejaba atrás – _"nos dejaste a todos, pero sobre todo me dejaste a mí..."_ –. A ella que le había prometido nunca dejarla...

Y le calaba hasta el alma.

¿Era eso amor...? Le revolvía las entrañas siquiera pensarlo. Porque si lo era ,que dios la ampare, pues si _realmente_ lo era no se imaginaba el tamaño de cráter que aquello dejaría en su corazón.

Otra persona amada que se va.

No. ¿Por qué, si Kaneki Ken era un idiota cualquiera que había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse en su vida? Todo estaba bien. Jodidamente bien. Antes de él no tenía que andarse preocupando por un enclenque con dicotomías morales. _"El mundo no es justo,_ _ **ok**_ _, ya lo sabía imbécil."_ La cosa es que, por ironías del destino, la vida se había encaprichado –para variar– en hacerle más difícil la jodida existencia.

Se preocupaba por el idiota.

De eso estaba segura. Entre el revoltijo y marañas de sentimientos encontrados, una sola cosa le hablaba con la verdad, y aquello era que le preocupaba el idiota. Y quizás no era amor (si lo era o no, no podía saberlo), pero al sentir el corazón encogido, y sentir su mirada desviarse una y otra vez a la puerta día a día, sabía que sentía algo. Un afecto de amigos, de compañeros… una profunda simpatía y dolor compartido. Una unión. Algo. Y se odiaba a si misma, porque algo...

Algo era suficiente para ella.

Era un algo lo que le calentaba el pecho a cinco grados bajo cero una noche nevada, – _había derretido todas sus defensas_ –.Y le calaba hasta el ego… pues recordaba en particular ciertas palabras de otro idiota, un pseudo-gourmet, que le habían encendido todas las alarmas.

 _"Te has ablandado"_

Y cómo le hervía la sangre –odiaba darle la razón–, pero así era. Así parecía ser después de todo. Y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Todo lo que jamás había deseado le apuñalaba por la espalda.

Un poco de humanidad.

Algo impropio de un monstruo, ¿no? Pero deseaba, como deseaba, por una vez ser la princesa. Pues por más que intentaba cubrirlo con apariencias, al final de cuentas, no podía negar su naturaleza. La Bestia en piel de Bella. Eran criaturas olvidadas por dios, a la merced de un mundo cruel.

Un mundo que no le permitía ni por un segundo olvidar su naturaleza, y lo maldita que estaba por ello. Era inherentemente la villana del cuento por nacer así… y no sabía preguntarse otra cosa que no fuera, qué culpa tenía ella, aparte de existir. Quería gritar. Gritarle a la vida todas sus injusticias.

 _¿Por qué me haces esto?_

Y entonces llega un idiota, un humano despreciado por la vida, implorándole ayuda.

Obra de la ironía. No era la madre Teresa de Calcuta para andar regalando favores. Y menos a un bebé llorón que lamentaba la pérdida de todos sus privilegios. Desgracia a cambio de un poco de dolor. Un mal por otro mal. Estaba segura que cada día pensaba: más me hubiera valido haber muerto. Pero tenían algo en común, una desafortunada unión: un dolor no solicitado. Lo entendía hasta cierto punto, y le cabreaba el otro.

Ella que había vivido maldita toda su vida, envidiaba profundamente su humanidad efímeramente vivida.

Conocía el sabor del pastel como un dulce de texturas suaves y no un pedazo de esponja insípida. Podía levantarse en las mañanas sin preocuparse como comer sin ser asesinado en el intento. Prender la tv sin escuchar el repudio de la gente – _de millones_ – que le odian por el simple hecho de existir.

Era natural que llorara.

Miró a al cielo, un cielo sin luna y sin estrellas que concedieran deseos. Se sintió pequeña… ser así era una maldición. Ella también lloraría – _ya lo había hecho_ , una vez–. Eran marginados de la vida y de la suerte. Cuando perdió todo aquello que amaba –lo _único_ que tenía– lloró gritando la injusticia del mundo. A una edad tan tierna, perdía lo mas cercano que tenía a la humanidad: una familia y su inocencia. Era el perro moribundo tirado del lado de la banqueta de la vida. Cuando estaba abajo le propinaban otra patada para asegurarse que ahí se quedara. Pero no lo había hecho, y el tampoco.

Y eso era otra cosa que tenían en común.

Un sentido enorme de la perseverancia, o una gran estupidez. Eran sobrevivientes, los dos, del destino y sus azares. Crecidos en la resilencia, y acuñados en la desgracia. Eran el desafortunado producto del peor de los infortunios. Sonrió de la ironía.

Qué alguien le explique entonces por qué, entre tanta desgracia no podía dejar de un lado la esperanza.

 _Aún tengo fé en el_

Más le valía ser atravesada por su kagune que esperar con el corazón abierto su regreso. Otra vez canjeando desgracia a cambio de un poco de dolor. Otro mal a cambio de otro mal. Un dolor solicitado a cuenta del masoquismo. Porque tenía que ser muy masoquista para agregar otro punto a su favor en su larga lista de desgracias... y él también como para regresar a ella _–"¡Basura como tú debería quedarse fuera de Anteiku!"–._

Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer que regresara. Ese extraño conocido era solo un cascarón vacío del chico de negra cabellera y sonrisa cálida que alguna vez fue. No soportaba el frío de sus ojos – _perdidos_ (a la deriva), como témpanos de hielo– y lo estoico de su expresión. A él que lo había perdido todo también, le robaron lo último que le quedaba en la vida... su identidad, un poquito de humanidad. La ingenuidad de su mirada, la sinceridad de su sonrisa, los tonos suaves de su voz – _el "touka-chan" que le calentaba el corazón_ –. Se lo habían arrebatado a los dos. Porque a ella le dolía también, le dolía con la intensidad de un dolor propio. Porque no era justo –nada lo era–, porque le habían arrebatado otra persona amada, porque su desgracia era también la suya...

Porque se había enamorado de su humanidad.

Sintió el frío de Noviembre calarle los huesos, recordándole su religiosa negligencia. Otra vez había olvidado la sombrilla y la bufanda. Le escurrían las gotas de nieve derretida por el cabello y la frente. Y cómo no se iban a derretir si sentía el rostro hirviendo. Faltaban tan solo dos cuadras para llegar a casa pero sentía sus pies rendirse del cansancio. Había estado yendo toda la semana en condiciones similares a la casa de Yoriko. Un trayecto de 10 minutos en subterráneo, y 15 caminando, pasando por una biblioteca en particular que le provocaba una rabia injustificada _–"Kaneki no se merecía esto... nadie se merecía esto"–._

Dentro de los bolsillos de su viejo abrigo de lana no sentía los dedos. Ni sentía la punta de la nariz, solo el martillar de su desesperado pulso corriéndole por las sienes – _porquéporquéporqué_ –. De pronto el solo mantener el equilibrio era una odisea, le fallaban las piernas y el mundo daba vueltas. ¿Cuánto faltaba? Si apresuraba el paso…

Contra la fuerte nevada y el viento gélido que le golpeaba el rostro, sintió su cabeza protestar ante la renovada determinación de llegar cuanto antes a casa – _vamos a olvidarnos unas horas..._ –. Le pesaba cada paso y cada segundo batallaba más en concentrarse en llegar a su destino. Un poco más.

 _¡Espera…!_

Le escocieron los ojos.

Podía esperárselo de su corazón pero no de su cerebro, semejante traición: le venía a la mente una noche nevada muy parecida a esta. Rememoraba un dolor semejante: alas rotas – _arrancadas_ –, el frío calándole hasta la médula, cojear a casa con un nudo en la garganta y un adiós retumbándole en los oídos.

Maldijo su estupidez.

Maldito, mil veces maldito. Hacerle eso… cómo podía. Le faltaba el aire de solo recordarlo, ¿cómo es que después de todo y con todo es que su ingrato corazón se encogía al solo recuerdo de su nombre?

 _Idiota Kaneki_

Se apagaron las luces. Lo último que cruzó su mente antes de caer envuelta en el frío abrazo de la soledad fue el sabor amargo de aquellas palabras nunca dichas. Pero qué más daba, un suspiro o diez mil versos no cambiarían nada. Moriría sola, en el olvido de su abandono.

.

 **.**

.

 **.**

.

 _No me dejes_

* * *

 **Nota:**

Pos... holasoysunuevaescritoraenelfandom, ya llevo tiempo aquí solo que no me animaba a a subir algo. Este fic ya tenía un buen rato en mis documentos, espero y les haya gustado, puedo hacer una segunda parte si así lo quieren o quedarse como un one-shot.

Ojalá pueda ser constante (por una vez en mi vida) y aporte más a este bello fandom c:… (aunque ya deba bastante a otros…)

Y bueno, sin más me despido de ustedes recordándoles que demuestren su amorz(?) haciendo clic aquí abajo en review y me dejen su opinión :3.

~ _ **S**_.


	2. Lo que sentimos

**Aquello que callamos**

Dos: _Lo que sentimos_

* * *

 **Y** entonces…

Despertó.

 _(a la verdad)._

Estaba segura que la muerte no era nada parecido a sabanas de algodón y olor a cafetera. Bajo su piel sintió el húmedo roce de las sabanas de su colchón y se preguntó cómo había llegado a su cuarto. Porque era su cuarto… ¿verdad?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió el inmediato protestar de todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cerebro. El furioso martillar de pulso corriéndole por debajo de la piel que le decía: _"Olvidémonos otras cuantas horas… olvidemos hasta no recordar lo que somos (lo que no somos)."  
_

Se llevó las manos a las sienes sofocando toda réplica, quitando el paño húmedo que yacía en su frente, maldiciendo internamente su descuido. Había agravado su condición al ser ignorante a sus cuidados. ¿Salir sin bufanda con una nevada y un catarro afuera? Vaya tonta.

Se estiró sintiendo la suave y fría textura de algodón por su piel desnuda y notó que estaba vestida únicamente en unas bragas y sostén. Miró a su alrededor y recapituló: estaba caminando por la calle cuando se desvaneció en el suelo del cansancio, ¿y ahora? De alguna manera había llegado semidesnuda a su cama. Sintió el corazón caérsele al fondo del estómago.

Le venía un nombre a la mente.

Se levantó como pudo, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y trastabillando hasta el ropero. Le quemaba todo y se sentía de papel. Débil y cansada. Tan cansada. Pero con las fuerzas que tenía se puso una playera grande y holgada que apenas le cubría y salió al pasillo. Al ver la luz de la cocina y escuchar el sonido de la vajilla se le desbordó el corazón de emoción– _"RegresasteRegresaste"_ –.

Se apresuró por el pasillo con la cabeza hecha una maraña de pensamientos que le cruzaban como balas uno después del otro. No podía creerlo, no podía, después de todo…

Era una tonta.

Se paralizó bajo el umbral de la cocina, una profunda ola de decepción le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Debía haberlo imaginado. Se sintió estúpida.

–Yomo – el nombre del mayor se escapó de sus labios en un respiro que no sabía había estado guardando.

El aludido volteó a mirarla, desde su lugar en la mesa tomando una taza de café.

–Veo que ya despertaste–

Se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta una después de otra. ¿Cómo le explicaba que no era la persona que esperaba? A regañadientes se tragó esas fantasías delirantes y toda la decepción de estar a salvo en casa. Vaya que era malagradecida.

–Sí…–

Se acercó a la cafetera, rozando con apatía la calidez que irradiaba.

Quería buscar las palabras para llenar el silencio, un gracias con un sorbo de café, un cómo te ha ido con fingido interés, un qué pena que te hayas tomado la molestia (solo admite que soy una molestia)… un _yo esperaba que fueras él_.

Pero todas las palabras y los gracias se los guardó debajo de la lengua, a un lado de todos los te quiero y los no te vayas que atesoraba con recelo.

Rozó y sintió el calor hasta escaldarse la piel. Hasta que el dolor dejara ampolla. Una marca que le recordara que la calidez alguna vez estuvo allí.

Pensaba que el amor era algo así.

–Cuando llegué te veías muy mal –

Sí, se imaginaba…

Un catarro que terminaba por parar en hipotermia debía verse peor de lo que se sentía. Yomo no era un hombre de muchas palabras como para andar regalándole unas cuantas de más. Porque decirle que se veía mal cuando llegó estaba de más…

Se giró rumbo al pasillo sin despedirse, con las palabras repitiéndose sin razón en su cabeza.

" _Te veías muy mal…"_

Atravesó el umbral del cuarto.

" _Muy mal…"_

Y entonces una sombra…

" _Cuando llegué."_

Encontró el menor ápice de luz en la oscuridad. Un blanco esperanza entre el negro penumbra de todos aquellos días de invierno. Pero se le encogía el corazón de anticipación, abría nuevamente todas sus heridas. La pregunta era si lo valía…

( _sí_ )

– _¡Espera!–_

 _NotevayasNotevayas_

Le falló la voz y también las piernas; pero su estupidez y fé eran férreas _,_ pues contra todo lo que le decía la razón ( _déjaloirdéjaloir_ ), le siguió detrás hasta el balcón.

Y entonces se detuvo (su corazón).

Un par de ojos grises como el metal más frío que jamás hubiera tocado se giraron a mirarla por detrás del hombro. Y sintió todas esas palabras nunca dichas cosquillearle en la punta de la lengua. Pero bajo esos abismos de pronto se sintió torpe, y las palabras morían y se hacían cenizas una tras otra.

Pues veía algo en esos ojos, algo que hablaba más que las palabras… algo que dolía con el peso de un adiós.

Y entonces comprendió (o quizás no).

 _Sí me quedo esta no noche podría no volver a irme…_

 _Lo prometes…?_

Se giró a verla, para sonreírle –apenas una torcida curvatura en sus labios– tan solo un instante. Y alcanzar ella a leer entre las líneas de su sonrisa:

 _Touka-chan, yo nunca cumplo mis promesas_

 _._

 **.**

 _._

 **.**

 _Entonces no lo hagas_

(Y se quedó.)

 _Por un rato_ _–_ _una noche_ _–, por un suspiro con sonido a te amo._

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_

Meh, pues aquí está, lo prometido es deuda. Pero no se, como que no me convence, ando corta de inspiración últimamente así que si tienen alguna idea déjenmela en su review y yo veré si puedo hacerlo.

~ _ **S**_.


End file.
